legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Meta Knight
Meta Knight is a knight/warrior who hails from the Kirby Universe. Meta Knight has been a mentor to the heroes in Pop Star. He mentored Kirby to his full potential to defeat Nightmare. After that he laid in wait waiting for a potential return of Nightmare. The B Team Storyline The Grand Summer Season Trek Evenutally though A Criminal Syndicate named Shadaloo invaded Pop Star causing all the inhabitants led by Meta Knight to leave Pop Star. With Shadaloo involved, Meta Knight goes off to find help against the syndicate Totally Mobian Spies After a fight on Vilgax and his alliegance, Meta Knight joins Bender in Total Movian Spies with others so the team can help W.H.O.O.P against Iron Queen and working with The V Team, W,H.O.O.P, Lizbeth, Pinky and The Brain. Their first place is at his own home planet where he meets his own friends and allies from his universe. He sets things straight with Kirby, Tiff and Tuff and then storm the castle learning of their parents's death at an unknown assassin. He alongside his team lets Kirby and the others in on his mission to do them favors. Being the warrior he is Meta Knight shows amazing badassery like always and goes inbetween helping his bosses and follow warrior Frost. He helps the crew through the cave as he is familar with it's ground and then helps Skipper deal with the monster army as he is experienced with them and like Bender he seemed to know what happened in Resident Evil 5 Allies and enemies Allies: Kirby, Fellow Star Warriors, Tiff, Tuff, Fololo, Falala, Lucario, Solid Snake, Ike, Marth, Lucas, Ice Climbers, All Nintendo Heroes, Blue, Bartok, Professor Xavier, Magneto, Luigi, Meowth, Bender, Skipper, Jorgen Von Strangle, King Julian, Django of the Dead, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Heloise, Twilight Sparkle, Frida, Spike, Shining Armor, Sagat, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Alex, Asami Sato, Lizbeth, Edd, Eddy, Brain, Pinky, Frost, Merlida, Sam, Clover, Jazz Pants, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Master Chief, Cortana, Solidus Snake, Jill Valentine, Cammy, Zuko, Jack Sparrow, Hellboy, Obi Wan, Atomic Betty, Sally Acorn, Jake Muller, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootalo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Katara, Danny Phantom, Tak, Jimmy Neutron, Hiccup, Astrid, Drake, Princess Starlight, Luna, Shane, Logan, Whiskers, Jeremy Crane, The Ghost Crew, The Mask, Bulk Biceps, Jack Skellington, Rhydian Morris Enemies: Tabuu, King Dedede, Bowser, Ganondorf, Master Hand, Nightmare, Vilgax and his alliegance, Iron Queen, Iron Queen Syndicate Gallery Mk.jpg mk 3.jpg mk 2.jpg mf 5.jpg mf 1.jpg defaultCA51ZVUS.jpg meta knight 2.png meta knight 3.jpg meta knight 4jpg.jpg meta knight 5.jpg meta knight 6.jpg meta knight 7.jpg meta knight 8.jpg meta knight 9.jpg meta knight 10.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Kirby Universe Category:Mentors Category:Members of the B Team Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Sexy characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Non Humans Category:Goaway Team members Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Masked Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters who are Deft of Blade Category:Swordsmen Category:Caped Characters Category:Flyers Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Worthy Opponent Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Honorary Members of The Alpha Team Category:Knights Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Breakout Characters Category:Characters favorite by Animedeaf Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Morally Ambiguous Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Eric Stuart Category:Umbrakinetic Characters